


I Lived

by NightwingBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingBunny/pseuds/NightwingBunny
Summary: Back on earth, I was known as 'Evelynn Castillon'. On Zarkon's ship, I was called 'Apprentice' 'Witch' 'Druid' or on a bad day 'Scum'.But you?You can call me Eve.





	I Lived

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to hear any comments about how the main character is a self-insert. I know that I've based this fic off of a story I envision I'd play out when I watch the show (lmao I'd die immediately). This is just a guilty pleasure fic I wrote for myself. But I do really hope you enjoy the work, feel free to tell me what's wrong with it besides it being self insert. For example, if you think the character is a Mary Sue you should tell me, if you spot a grammar error tell me, if you have an idea for a scene or chapter TELL ME.  
> Now, without further ado-this is "I Lived"

"Castillon!" A shaking voice woke me up from an uneasy rest. The culprit was Neomi and she stood over me looking behind herself. "They're coming!"  
Those words were enough to jump me out of my sleep-wake state and I jumped to my feet and stood beside her. We likely both looked like a wreck; sleep deprived, pale and bruised, shredded Garrison uniforms that hadn't been washed in days-maybe a week?  
Behind us they whispered, they weren't people-or at least they weren't human but they were prisoners just like us. Prisoners of who I didn't know.  
"Sweet quiznak, we're gonna die," I heard one of them whispered, I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to them putting a finger over my lips; if they were quiet me might be able to hear the guards outside.  
"The High Priestess wants us to bring her prisoners for her...experiments," a course voice explained with disdain dripping. The footsteps drew near as another person asked,  
"What do you think they do to them?"  
"Can't be anything pleasant." the door in front of us opened to reveal two guards dressed in uniform. I held my breath and took a step back against my will to appear strong. Next to me, Neomi grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I returned the silent gesture. Maybe I'd wake up and we'd be back at our dorm in the Garrison, slept in late and having to run to be on time for drills.  
"Pick five," the same voice that said we were needed for experiments said. He was older, had scars on his face and looked tired. The guard next to him, short, young and nervous. The young one looked at the five of us as he fidgeted with the weapon in his hand-If I could just get a hold of it...  
"Uh those three," they started pointing to three prisoners behind Neomi and me. The older one pointed his weapon at that gesturing for them to follow him. "And those two,"  
"No," Neomi uttered as she held onto my hand for dear life, it hurt but I held on. They had pointed at another person I hadn't known the name of and me. "No, Evelyn, you can't-I can't-"  
"Let's get moving!" the older guard barked at us. I took a step forward trying to forget about my best friend, the best friend I was leaving behind in this cell alone. I was going without the one person I knew in this entire place, everything inside me screamed to not go. That dying might be easier than being a lab rat.  
But not for the first time my body betrayed my mind and I slipped my hand away and let myself be lead out of the dim cell, into the blinding lights of a corridor and the door shut behind our group.  
"Evelyn! Evelyn!" Neomi screamed behind us, I flinched-she sounded terrified. The older guard hit the hilt of his weapon against the door to silence her, and it did. The prisoners around me reminded me of the people in Star Wars movies. My breathing became heavy with anxiety as it felt like a weight had been placed on my chest. Was I going to die? Would I live the rest of my life in a cage? Would I be turned into some monster? Was-  
"Move it!" the old guard ordered us into a room lit up with white light before exiting and closing the door, in the room, three cloaked figures stood around a table on it-  
I screamed and was pushed forward by some unknown force before I could run away. On the table, a creature gasping for breath and groaning in pain lay as a cloaked figure removed his insides.  
"Get that one up," one of the figures commanded scratchily. Scratchy was the one performing the...torture on the being. I felt myself being lifted into the air before being dropped and pushed. I screeched, planting my feet into the ground before I could fall into the victim himself.  
"Scared?" another one chuckled darkly. I flinched away as they came closer.  
"Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed as I tried to back away. The third cloak appeared behind me and stopped me. I'm gonna end up on a platter in several pieces still alive oh my god.  
"She goes next,"  
"What do you want to test?"  
"Remember that machine Kan made?"  
"I don't want to die," I murmured.  
"Then don't." Another cloaked figure walked into the room. The three from previously stood straighter and bowed their heads.  
"High Priestess," one of them greeted.  
"These Prisoners are for my own work," she instructed, they nodded obediently. The 'High Priestess' left the room, and the other prisoners and I were lifted off the ground, our feet barely skimming the floor as we were pulled behind her. Was this magic? Some sort of device far beyond what the Garrison had achieved? The prisoners beside me whispered in fear.  
We were carried into another room and fell to the ground, most of us gasping for breath and shaking in fear. I closed my eyes.  
If these were going to be my last moments, I couldn't go down without a fight.  
"Run!" I screamed hoping to help my fellow captives. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the door barely making it out before it shut. I sprinted past a pair of guards who chased after me, more following suit.  
"Shit!" I gasped as a shot was fired at me, I barely dodged it as I turned a corridor. I nearly ran over a guard knocking us both over, I grabbed their weapon before taking off again. I had no idea how to use the gun like thing in my hand but if worse came to worse I could throw it or hit someone with it. Maybe this wasn't a fight, but it was resisting and that was the most I could force myself to do.  
I raced down a hallway with glass walls, if this hadn't been life or death I would've stopped to stare, space was beautiful and I was probably farther than most humans had ever gone.  
I yelped and collapsed to the ground, in front of me the cloaked figure addressed to as 'High Priestess' stood. I felt like I was being burned alive and twitched around on the ground. I gasped for air as the high priestess walked forward. From this angle, I could see their glowing eyes and cold smile.  
Somehow it terrified me more than the pain.


End file.
